Take-out carriers or meal trays for the accommodation of multiple separate foodstuffs are commonly used in fast food restaurants, cafeterias and the like.
Such carriers are basically of a rectangular configuration with a large open compartment for the main foodstuff such as hamburgers, chicken pieces, and the like, and one or more secondary compartments with top panels having openings defined therein for receiving smaller containers for drinks, french fries and like foodstuffs.
These carriers are conventionally formed of folded paperboard or like sheet material, and unless preassembled at the point of manufacture, must be assembled or erected at the point of sale, either by the server or the customer. Heretofore, this has involved a rather elaborate manipulation or series of manipulations to align specifically provided locking tabs with a series of companion openings or slots, and an engagement of the tabs through the slots. As this is being done, the basic "box" portion of the carrier must be maintained to allow for substantially simultaneous engagement of the tabs. There is also the possibility of the tabs disengaging as the carrier is handled, particularly during use. While the procedures involved in erecting carriers with locking tabs appears quite straightforward, some degree of skill is involved in both properly aligning all of the involved tabs and ensuring that each tab is firmly and correctly inserted through the appropriate slot. If this is done by the serving establishment, it will probably be done innumerable times in a relatively short period of time, again requiring the exercise of a degree of skill by the serving personnel. If the tray is to be erected by the customer, as in a cafeteria environment, a lack of familiarity with the steps of aligning and engaging the tabs with the slots could be a problem.
Multiple compartment meal trays have also been proposed wherein adhesives have been used. However in such cases substantial assembly prior to shipping is involved, and relatively extensive modifications are required in the manufacturing procedures as compared to the basic tab and slot construction.